Badiak
Avatar-1.png|Badiak's Adventurer's Log picture as of 11/13/13 0a8c6a2ccbacc705f8da7357512dfdde-2.jpg|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 11/13/13 8586757.jpg|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 1/26/14 Dog-on-Cat Porn.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 1/29/14 6c2a8ae80f6004e76415c0b77ba83ee5.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 2/15/24 Ladiak.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 3/1/14 73.47.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 3/16/14 76.7.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 3/22/14 Badiak is a current player in the RFL, now in his 8th full season. He sent his initial application on January 4, 2013. His first game was Week 7 of Season 11, as a member of the Lletya Lions. RFL Career General Over his career, Badiak has never been more than a role-player on any of his teams, having been traded frequently, benched for several of his games and absent for several more. He's known for his comedic lack of a role on his multiple United Bowl championship teams. Badiak has been compared at several times to other professional players (of any sport) who've accumulated an uncanny amount of championships despite their lack of individual greatness. His blood-red Spike Trap hairstyle has stood by him for several seasons, distinctly identifying him on the field. Pre-Signing Before knowing of the RFL (or any RuneScape sports), Badiak had long had desires to create or be a part of an intramural sports league in RuneScape. Among his old forum posts was a suggestion to Jagex to create a canon intramural sport for RuneScape players and NPC's -- a more popular variation of the Gnomeball found in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Middle-school Badiak's room was littered with scrap papers covered in drawings of hypothesized RuneScape football leagues, featuring teams such as the Burthorpe Broncos, Yanille Wizards and Varrock Kings. Badiak didn't discover the RFL until December of 2012, at 16 years old. Badiak was not involved with any RFL players to speak of, with the notable exception of a clan-mate relationship with Paco Alvarez. ''The two had met as opposing candidates to the Citadel management position in a Runescape clan called the ''Empire of Swords. He was also a frequenter of the Runescape forums, especially a thread titled "-+- NFL Discussion Thread -+-". It was here where long-time RFL player Bigg Benn reached out to every reader of that forum to join the Runescape Football League. Badiak was the only member of that forum to look into the plea, submitting an application on the then-rarely-used official RS forum thread for the RFL. Days later, veteran player Windshire reached out to Badiak via private message, inviting him to his house to practice RFL basics. It was shortly after this that Badiak resumed contact with Bigg Benn, via private message, and accepted his first contract. Season 11 Lletya Lions Badiak quietly began his career mid-way through the RFL's 11th season, signing a 2-season contract with Bigg Benn's'' ''Lletya Lions. This was quite a rare occurence for anyone in the league, and almost unheard of among rookies. Badiak's time with Lletya was typically uneventful for a rookie: he was rarely removed from the sideline, recording a 7/0/0/0/7/3/1/0/0 statline over 4 games of partial activity. Lletya failed miserably in their effort to make the playoffs that season, although their elimination was all-but confirmed prior to Badiak's arrival. Throughout the 4-game stretch, Badiak was silent in the RFL community, not bothering to acquaint himself with members of the league outside of his own team. Season 12 Lletya Lions Badiak started the RFL's 12th season on Lletya, but failed to leave the sideline over the entirity of the first game and was traded to Aoil's Tyras A&M subsequently, in a bid by Bigg Benn to give him more playing time. Tyras A&M Within a week of the original trade, Aoil traded Badiak to Shavrae's Nardah Nirvana. Badiak didn't communicate with Aoil once over the course of his time on the team, let alone dress for a game. Nardah Nirvana After removing himself from play during Week 2 of the season due to confusion of circumstances, Badiak met with the Nirvana leadership. Once on the Nirvana, Badiak joined an effort with then-owner Shavrae, Mar Ago and Pvt Icedfire, leaving the bench for a single 4v4 games and acquiring no stats but being content with team wins, having earned none as a member of Lletya. This streak lasted 3 games before Shavrae unexpectedly stopped communicating with the league, putting Mar Ago in a position of impromptu leadership. This was short-lived, and Nardah was soon transfered to the control of another player, Darklink1000, under a new name: the Relekka Bears. Rellekka Bears Badiak spent a week as a Bear, but was traded prior to the Week 6 game. Darklink1000 sent him to Nick Narnia's Arandar Raiders. Arandar Raiders Along with owner Nick Narnia, RaRonafin and Windshire, Badiak started the first real, respectable stretch of his career. In the 4 games with Arandar, despite failing to make the playoffs, Badiak earned what were then almost the entirety of his career stats from his two-season run. He finished the season recording a 4/0/0/0/4/4/0/0/0 statline, the entirety of those stats being earned in the Week 6 game with Arandar. As he had been through his brief time in the league throughout Season 11, Badiak's voice in the RFL community was nonexistent. Not even bothering to acquaint himself with his teams due to anticipation of his next move, he ended Season 12 as much an enigma as he'd ended Season 11. The only notable characteristic of Badiak that had factored into his league reputation had been his persistence in attending nearly all of his games despite not knowing his team week-to-week and rarely seeing the field. Season 13 Union of Tirannwn Badiak began the season as a D-grade player, where he was accepted to a 1-season, 10k-per-total-touchdown, no-trade-clause agreement with Mar Ago, who'd acquired ownership of his own team: the Union of Tirannwn, for the RFL's 13th season. The initial promise from Mar Ago was that Badiak would have consistent playing time over the entire season, having earned the 3rd-man spot out of the gate so long as effort to attend every game was applied. With the initial cast of players on the Union team: himself, owner Mar Ago, Darklink1000 (Grossman III) and St Jimmy1087, Badiak did fairly well for himself out of the gate, earning 40k in his first game per his deal. This changed drastically very quickly, in a series of events that cemented Badiak's reputation as a franchise benchwarmer. First, Union struck a deal in Week 3 that sent Darklink1000 to Aoil's Edgeville Eagles in exchange for established quarterback and defensive playmaker Burninater88. Following Burninater88's signing and subsequent elevation to coaching status, Union spent the following weeks bringing in a slew of recruits consisting of Minkey, Dittrosbch, Fuchsy ''and ''Sam_the_Bear. While Minkey fizzled out quickly and never recorded any game snaps, the latter 3 rookies went on to have varying degrees of success in their first seasons, all of which statistically eclipsed Badiak's season. Sam_the_Bear was a stout defender and effective handoff roleplayer in his first full year with the team. Fuchsy quickly proved to be a defensive playmaker on a level equal to many established veterans. Dittrosbch went on to have a statistically magnificent season for anyone in the RFL, let alone a rookie, at every position; he won Season 13's Rookie of the Year award by a wide margin. The combined performance of the rookie triumvirate relegated Badiak to the 7th man on his team's depth chart, while most teams in the league lacked rosters that extended to even 5th men. In light of the play of the 3 aforementioned rookies, Union went on to clinch the 2nd playoff seed in the season's bracket. After overcoming Gigs' Rimmington Redskins in the qualifying round of the playoffs, a toppling of the cornerstone Varrock Rams franchise and then-owner Boone would earn Tirannwn the Season 13 United Bowl Championship. Badiak finished Season 13 with a 8/4/1/0/13/23/5/0/0 statline in 8 games with playing time, earning himself 140,000 gp by the terms of his contract: 10,000 for every total touchdown and 10,000 as the base salary required of being a D-grade player. Having merely been raised to a C-grade for the following season, Badiak chose to verbally commit to returning to the Union: a decision endorsed by to-be season 14 owner Burninater88. Over the course of Season 13, Badiak had begun to open up socially to both Mar Ago and Burninater88 -- he joined Skype to better communicate with his team at the behest of the two. Badiak remained a very serious and reserved character in team practices and games, but his budding openness in casual situations with the team carried over to his interactions with the rest of the league. Badiak began to provide his elaborate -- albeit wildly unrealistic -- opinions and ambitions in the league forums. By the end of the season, Badiak's assimilation into the league environment had been nearly completed. Union founder and ex-member Darklink1000 went on the record to suggest Badiak as a potential candidate for Season 14 ownership, but Badiak was sympathetic to the majority of the league's disapproval and regardless unwilling to part from Union voluntarily. Season 14 Union of Tirannwn Due to player grades for the 14th season being established differently than Union ownership projected, the team initially was forced to cut ties with Badiak due to cap constraints, choosing instead to maintain their core of Burninater88, Mar Ago (Gaz) and Dittrosbch (Dittro), alongside newcomers Gigs and TF_Swingman. Because of this, Badiak was an unrestricted C-grade free agent up until mere days before the season started, when Mar Ago was found guilty by the council of participation in illegal activity stemming from the Emma Incident, ''resulting in an 8-week suspension to start the season and subsequent release from Union. This opened a window for Badiak to crawl back into Union's ranks: an opportunity he gladly accepted over signing with one of his other two suitors: the '''Menaphos Mafia '''of ''Azu Malakai or the 'Draynor Giants '''of Boone. The season started out as a solid statistical outing for Badiak: he was responsible for numerous touchdowns, defensive stops and successful 2-point conversions in the first game, a win over the Varrock Rams of new owner ''Sharnos ''in triple-overtime. Over time, however, Union developed personnel problems and allowed them to grow unchecked. Burninater88, albeit having mentioned he would be so beforehand, was unavailable to lead the team for several consecutive Saturday-night games, and Dittrosbch was traded to the Lletya Lions in exchange for Nick Narnia. TF_Swingman fell out of contact with the team for unknown reasons, leaving Badiak, Gigs and Nick Narnia as the only available players for Saturday night games. Consecutive attempts to reschedule Saturday night games ended in failure and forfeit losses, with Badiak being the only Union player to appear for either outing. Badiak's frustration with the Union franchise had been gradually growing over the course of dismal management, and hit a fever pitch after the second mismanaged game. Abruptly, and with nothing more than a false and purely emotional explanation, Badiak posted his retirement from the league minutes after the second forfeit loss, still not wanting to play for any other team. In the 4 games Badiak played in that season, he compiled a 10/1/1/1/13/5/0/0/0 statline. Regardless of his statistics, Badiak was dropped from a C-grade player to a D-grade player in advance of the 15th season due to his retirement and uncertainty about the possibility of his return. Season 15 Union of Tirannwn During the ''Doge Day event, or D-Day, of early Season 15, Badiak wasn't present. He was absent for the night of the events and otherwise occupied for most of the following day. He failed to learn of the events that had occured until nearly the entire process had been completed. Much like Season 13 had begun, Badiak officially unretired shortly after agreeing to a 1-year deal with Burninater88, joining a Union team mostly composed of relatively green players, if not rookies. Players expected to sign with the team included Socom_3_Kid (Kalen), a Sam_the_Bear who'd sat out the 14th season, a supposedly-unretiring Windshire and rookie GermanSmarts. Out of the four, only Socom_3_Kid and Sam_the_Bear agreed to deals with the team prior to the first game; Windshire elected not to unretire and GermanSmarts didn't contact the team after his initial entry into the league. Of the two, only Socom_3_Kid appeared at the first game with Burninater88 and Badiak, after the first half had mostly passed. Due to the absense of Burn in the second game, Badiak was forced to debut as a QB in the RFL (in the sense of starting a game). With Fuchsy and Socom_3_Kid as his receivers, Badiak achieved an admirable statline consisting of 11 touchdown passes alongside a scramble score, with 6 tackles on defense as well. The game was very close, with no more than 6 points ever separating the two teams, until a critical error in Badiak's judgment caused a surge in the momentum of the'' Port Sarim Sea Dogs (named as a pun on the recently-retired and disgraced player ''Cdog). ''The error in question was throwing an interception to DE ''Skunkcaleb in an attempted pass to Socom_3_Kid, which Badiak allowed through a defensive error to be returned for a Sea Dog touchdown''. While not the first INT-return TD in the history of the RFL, the only previous one in the RFL's history had occurred in a time long enough passed that it was no longer specifically known. Fremennik Fury Following the weekend in which Badiak played in Game 3 and Game 4 for Union, he was traded to the Fremennik Fury in exchange for another player, ''Dench Gotze. Burninater88 believed Dench Gotze to be a solid defensive player, having notched 7 tackles in the first half of his last game, and a boon to the team despite his geographic location in the United Kingdom making it a challenge for him to attend games at their scheduled times. Conversely, Badiak's use of a one-button mouse format severely handicapped his defensive capacity, but Dittrosbch, then a coach of the Fremennik Fury, saw Badiak as a positive addition to the team due to his utility as a player at any position--particularly his sharp route-running on offense--as well as his understanding of zone defense schemes and willingness to return to his benchwarmer role. Unfortunately for the Fury, Badiak found issues with employment limiting his game opportunities almost immediately after the trade, reducing his remaining regular season to 2 games. Badiak failed to attend either playoff game, ultimately hearing post-facto of his team's United Bowl loss. Season 16 Fremennik Fury Three days into the Season 16 offseason, Badiak was re-signed to the Fury by recurring owner Tigereye6904. ''At the time of the signing, the team had already procured ''Spider Jon ''(RaRonafin), ''Hebrew Luke ''and ''Mama Dench ''(Dench Gotze), in addition to Tigereye6904. A flurry of moves would transform the roster into one containing Tigereye6904, Spider Jon, Hebrew Luke, Badiak, Nick Narnia and 305Pitbull. Badiak played his first game of Season 16 in week 2, offense exclusively, and notched 4 receiving touchdowns against a Varrock defense that was ill-prepared to defend any passes. Badiak was later ejected in the second half after saying "(The Fury) is pretty good on defense when it wants to be"; his first warning came after saying "MAKE A PLAY TYLER!" (Tyler being the first name of the opposing QB), the second coming after saying "WHAT A PLAY!" (directed at teammate Hebrew Luke after a tackle). The head referee at the time was Paco; whether or not the ejection was justified was disputed after the end of the game. Initially, Badiak was furious that Paco would take something that "rubbed his delicate, irritated skin the wrong way" as something against the rules when it otherwise wasn't, but the issue was ultimately dropped. Badiak missed another game before appearing as an offensive specialist in Fremennik's fourth game, compiling a meager 1 receiving touchdown for a total 1/0/0/0/1/0/0/0/0 statline. The following day, Badiak was traded to ''Zombi Rock's Jatizso Jaguars in exchange for Olaff Pk. Jatizso Jaguars Badiak debuted in the 7th game of Jatizso's season on March 22, 2014, in a 4v4 alongside team owner Zombi, Mama Dench and Boone. Badiak started the entire game on defense as the DE, notching 4 tackles, but was moved from WR to QB partially through the second half in a team-wide attempt to diversify QB snaps. Badiak finished the game with a 2/1/1/0/4/4/0/0/0 statline. In the Jaguars' 8th game against the Rimmington Redskins of Dittrosbch (Dittro), Badiak took a starting role on both offense and defense, but was removed from the defensive lineup after surrendering a touchdown on the first play from scrimmage due to a failure in trade defense as a man-coverage CB. The loss of confidence Badiak drew from his benching carried over to offense, where he compiled three passing touchdowns and a scrambling touchdown while converting two of four extra point attempts before being replaced at quarterback by Zombi. Disappointed in himself, Badiak removed himself from the offensive lineup at halftime in favor of Jerry Ricecake (Azu) and didn't play another snap. Badiak started all of the Jaguars' 9th game -- a 4v4 against the Varrock Rams -- at both WR and DE. In a surprising turnaround momentum-wise for both the team and Badiak himself, he went on to secure a 3/0/1/0/4/8/0/1/0 statline, which didn't include an additional 3 sacks acquired during extra points. The fourth and final of Badiak's sacks was both the only sack to be recorded on a regular play and the game's decisive play: it ended Varrock's last offensive drive with a midfield turnover and clinched a position for Jatizso in the playoffs. On an off-handed note, Badiak began the game under a female avater before returning to his regular masculine form toward the end of halftime. Once in the playoffs, Badiak assisted the Jaguars in defeating Tilt's third-seeded Port Sarim Sea Dogs 76-46. The Jaguars advanced from that game to play Le Burn's Tree Gnome Village le Verts, where the Jaguars proceeded to win the Season 16 United Bowl by a score of 64-38. While Badiak contributed several touchdowns in the first of the two games, the only (unrecorded) statistic he contributed in his claiming of his second ring was one tackle. Season 17 Nardah Nirvana With his plan of returning to the Jaguars for another season foiled by their then-owner (Zombi deferred owning another season in favor of preserving the memory of the team, Badiak opted to sign with the team that provided him with his first contract offer: Shavrae's revamped Nardah Nirvana. Unfortunately for Badiak, Shavrae decided to release both him and Lady Neji ''in a move mere days later. Kharazi Panthers Shortly after his release from Nardah, Spider Jon approached Badiak with an offer to join Nick Narnia's Kharazi Panthers. The team consisted of the two, Fuchsy, Boone and rookie ''Wobble, and the uniform Kharazi deployed had been changed from it's original setup to one identical to that of the Season 16 Jatizso Jaguars. Badiak missed the first game of the Panthers' season on May 10th, which was a win against Fierce Shady's Tree Gnome Stronghold, in favor of spending the night with his girlfriend. Spoder Juan proceeded to call him a "faggot" in a conversation later that night. Badiak debuted in the Panthers' Week 2 game against Nardah, where he recorded a 2/0/0/0/2/2/0/0/0 statline en route to a win for Kharazi. He proceeded to miss the next two games. Daemonheim Dragons Badiak proceeded to fall to inactivity, having spent 3 consecutive game times with his second girlfriend of the season, resulting in his release from the Panthers and subsequent signing by Tiger Jericho's Daemonheim Dragons on the eve of Season 17's eighth week. Badiak played a minimal role in his inaugural game with Daemonheim, posting only a single receiving touchdown on the way to the team's 72-68 overcoming of the TGV le Verts. Badiak attended the subsequent Daemonheim game, but was relegated to a refereeing role due to confusion caused by a faked trade, which had led those present to believe he'd been moved to Dark's Lumbridge Thunder. The Dragons secured a position in the Season 17 playoffs on the back of a forfeit win over Fierce Shady's TGS Terrorbirds. Badiak took the field with Zombi and Boone to play Shavrae's second-seeded Nirvana in the qualifying round of the playoffs, but the third-seeded Dragons were outed in OT by a missed extra point. Over the course of the game, Badiak was exposed numerous times for his defensive ineptitude, surrendering several touchdown catches to both Disel ''and ''Alex Rogers. Badiak finished Season 17 with a dismal resumé, attending 3 games between Kharazi and Daemonheim, appearing in two and accumulating a pedestrian 3/0/0/0/3/2/0/0/0 statline overall. Season 18 Taverley Twelve-Year-Olds Badiak entered Season 18 as an F-ranked (and thus free-to-sign) player, due to a his combination of inactivity and mediocre play. Despite that, however, Badiak received an offer from new owner Dench to fill the sixth slot on the Taverley Twelve-Year-Olds roster, behind a roster of former teammates. The roster included, in addition to Dench: Burn, Dittro, Zombi and Joey Ferguson. Badiak missed the majority of the first game, per Dench's request, and failed to record a stat in the time that he was there. In the secong game, Badiak played for shares of time on both offense and defense, as a WR and DE. The result of the two games were an 80-78 victory over Tilt's Lunar Isle Lightning and a 92-94 loss to Shavrae's Nardah Nirvana, respectively. The third game was a 50-32 win over the TGV le Verts, in which Badiak played Pokémon and didn't record a stat. Likewise, Badiak stayed on the sideline for most of the fourth game playing Pokémon -- missing most of the second half due to a disconnection -- but his being there at all proved inconsequential as Taverley won at the Varrock Rams 94-78 and moved up to 3-1 on the season. Due to dates with the third lady of his RFL career, Badiak missed two consecutive games for Taverley, both of which were wins regardless. This placed the team at 5-1, firmly atop the RFL standings. Badiak's next appearance was at Taverley's hosting of the le Verts, which ended 80-72 in Taverley's favor. Badiak recorded a 1/0/0/0/1/0/0/0/0 statline. Taverley followed that game with a 76-70 overtime home loss to the Varrock Rams, to which Badiak attended but in which he didn't appear. The two games brought the Twelve-Year-Olds to a 6-2 record, still sufficient to stand alone as the best team in the league. From that point, Badiak didn't make a single remaining regular season game, appearing again for the United Bowl after Taverley acquired the first overall seed. Badiak played only a single drive and totalled a 1/0/0/0/1/0/0/0/0 statline en route to a 82-62 route of the Varrock Rams and Badiak's third United Bowl ring in his almost-8 seasons. In an ironic twist, Badiak dominated the league vote for United Bowl MVP honors and walked away with that award as well as his third ring. Season 19 Entrana Firebirds Badiak was among the last players to be signed heading into the league's 19th season, as his lack of use on Taverley raised questions about both his availability and skill, but not nearly enough to warrant the F-grade that would keep him from counting against a team's salary cap. Shortly before the season, Windshire reached an agreement with the RFL council to institute a 7th team -- the Entrana Firebirds -- to provide a purpose for several snubbed players in situations such as Badiak's (Badiak himself was mentioned as an example in Windshire's case for the team). The agreement constituted clauses that pulled Nick Narnia and Caleb (7 Sacks) from their contracts to join the Firebirds. Those four players constituted the Firebirds' starting lineup in their first game of the season: a 58-48 win at JJ's returning TGV le Verts. Badiak played WR and DE the whole matchup, compiling a 1/0/0/0/1/1/0/0/0 statline, earning his 1 tackle stuffing JJ on a scramble attempt (Badiak held JJ to three rush attempts over the whole game). Entrana's second game was a home match against the heavily favored West Ardougne Wildcats ''owned by Spoder Juan. In a game in which they handled the ball well and had surprising control over the flow of the game, the Firebirds pulled out a 66-54 victory, improving to 2-0 on the season. Badiak started the game at RCB and spotted nearly half of the offensive drives as a WR, compiling a 1/0/0/0/1/4/0/0/0 statline in the process. Entrana's third game was a host of Sharnos' Varrock Rams, featuring Burn, Gaz and Azu. Badiak started the entire game at both WR (with a slot tendency) and RCB -- compiling a 3/0/0/0/3/3/1/0/0 statline en route to a 54-52 victory. As a defense, Entrana maintained their league-leading points-per-game standing (51) by forcing 3 Varrock turnovers. As an offense, QB Caleb earned the team's 8 total touchdowns with 5 rushes and 3 throws to Badiak. Notable of these was a route where Badiak ran a streak, with opposing WR Nick Narnia forcing CB Azu into a trade-screen at the end of his slant, leaving Badiak an opportunity to catch an open pass in the endzone. Badiak missed Entrana's game the following weekend against Paco's Neitiznot Patriots, which ended in a loss, but appeared partially for the second of that weekend's two games against Dittro's Falador Kings. Badiak played both ways once he was on the field, finishing with a 2/0/0/0/2/1/0/0/0 statline in what was an uninspiring loss, dropping Entrana to 3-2. After refereeing as a stat-keeper in a TGV @ Varrock game, Badiak appeared yet again as a two-way player in Entrana's sixth game. The game was a crushing loss at home to the winless Nardah Nirvana, featuring fresh rookie ''Yal as a two-way starter, alongside persistent troll ''Cookie'' and owner Shavrae. Badiak accumulated a pedestrian 1/0/0/0/1/3/1/0/0 en route to the loss, which dropped Entrana to .500 at 3-3. Badiak appeared again in Entrana's next game, at the West Ardougne Wildcats. With Windshire and Nick Narnia both absent, Badiak started as both a WR and RCB in the 3v3 matchup. He totalled a 3/0/0/0/3/2/1/0/0 statline; all 3 defensive stats were accumulated on a single drive (the only drive where Entrana played zone defense, not man), and the game marked the second time that Badiak was the only player on Entrana to catch touchdown passes. Entrana went on to lose 60-68, as the offense failed to score from the goal line on multiple drives. Badiak appeared in both games of a Sunday double-header for Entrana, hosting both the Varrock Rams and Neitiznot Patriots. Badiak started both games as a WR, S and extra-point QB, compiling an aggregate 5 each of tackles and receiving touchdowns and converting over 50% of his XP attempts. The results of the games were a 94-82 win over Varrock and a 62-90 loss to Neitiznot. This resulted in Entrana dropping to 4-6 on the season with 2 games left to play. Caleb was unavailable for the last weekend of the regular season, so Badiak was thrown into starting QB duty at Nardah. In a 3v2 against Shavrae and Cookie, Badiak compiled a 0/3/4/0/7/3/1/0/0 statline and converted 4/7 extra points en route to a brief 50-40 victory, which ended with Cookie quitting in the third quarter. In the words of Shavrae, 'and Badiak carried Entrana to the playoffs by running to Cookie's unguarded side'. Unfortunately, Entrana's next game against the Falador Kings was an unmitigated disaster. Badiak was a drive late to the game, at which point Entrana was down 0-16. Windshire and rookie Arma were initially there, allowing the game to become a 3v2 against Dench and Dittro, but Arma dealt with connectivity issues to the extent that he was completely useless during the game and later excused himself. Nick Narnia showed up briefly later before also being sidelined with horrendous lag issues, resulting in an awkward and involuntary exchange of Arma and Nick's presence on the field intermittently. Azu showed up for Falador later, forcing the game to become a 3v3 and Entrana to play either Arma or Nick. In addition, Badiak was the only member of the game call with a functional microphone, as Windshire and Nick were both silent and Arma's connection was so poor his voice was only marginally intelligible. Badiak went on to finish the game, and Entrana's season, with a 0/5/2/0/7/4/2/0/0 statline. He finished the season with a 16/8/6/0/30/26/6/0/0 statline over 8 games. Records Career Statistics (11-18) *Receiving Touchdowns: 76 (20th All-time for Career Records at 61 as of e/o Season 15) *Passing Touchdowns: 20 *Scrambling Touchdowns: 8 *Handoff Touchdowns: 1 *Overall Touchdowns: 105 *Tackles: 71 *Incompletions: 7 *Sacks: 1 *Interceptions Thrown: 1 *Interceptions Made: 0 Seasonal Statistics *Season 11: 2 games; 7/0/0/0/7/3/1/0/0 *Season 12: 5 games; 4/0/0/0/4/0/0/0/0 *Season 13: 8 games; 8/4/1/0/13/23/5/0/0 *Season 14: 4 games; 10/1/1/1/13/5/0/0/0 *Season 15: 6 games; 32/11/3/0/46/22/1/0/0 *Season 16: 5 games; 10/4/3/0/17/11/0/0/1 *Season 17: 2 games; 3/0/0/0/3/2/0/0/0 *Season 18: 4 games; 2/0/0/0/2/1/0/0/0 * Season 19: 8 games; 16/8/6/0/30/26/6/0/0 Personal Records Single-Game Statistics *12 Receiving Touchdowns (*RFL Single-Game Record) *11 Passing Touchdowns *1 Scrambling Touchdown *1 Handoff Touchdown *12 Overall Touchdowns *10 Tackles *4 Incompletions *1 Sacks *0 Interceptions Single-Season Statistics *8 Games Played *32 Receiving Touchdowns *11 Passing Touchdowns *3 Scrambling Touchdowns *1 Handoff Touchdown *46 Overall Touchdowns *26 Tackles *6 Incompletions *1 Sacks *0 Interceptions Games Played Season 11 (Postseason: Eliminated) *Lletya Lions: 2 *Postseason: Eliminated Season 12 (Postseason: Eliminated) *Lletys Lions: 0 *Tyras A&M: 0 *Nardah Nirvana: 1 *Relekka Bears: 0 *Arandar Raiders: 4 *Postseason: Eliminated Season 13 (Postseason: 2 attended, United Bowl Champion) *Union of Tirannwn: 8 *Postseason: United Bowl Champion (2) Season 14 (Postseason: Not Applicable) *Union of Tirannwn: 4 *Postseason: N/A Season 15 (Postseason: 2 Unattended) *Union of Tirannwn: 4 *Fremennik Fury: 2 * Postseason: United Bowl Qualifier (0) Season 16 (Postseason: 2 attended, United Bowl Champion) *Fremennik Fury: 2 *Jatizso Jaguars: 3 *Postseason: United Bowl Champion (2) Season 17 (Postseason: 1 attended, Eliminated) *Nardah Nirvana: 0 *Kharazi Panthers: 1 * Daemonheim Dragons: 2 * Postseason: Wildcard Qualifier Season 18 (Postseason: 1 attended, United Bowl Champion) * Taverley Twelve-Year-Olds: 5 * Postseason: United Bowl Champion (1) Season 19 (Postseason: Eliminated) * Entrana Firebirds: 8 Accomplishments Abridged Version *0 Regular Season Awards *4 United Bowl Appearances *3 United Bowl Victories *1 United Bowl MVP Detailed Version *Season 13 United Bowl Champion *Season 15 United Bowl Finalist *Season 16 United Bowl Champion *Season 18 United Bowl Champion *Season 18 United Bowl MVP Other Leagues Division 2 RFL Season 19 Brimhaven Bloodpouncers When the RFL Division 2 was revived in Season 19, Nick Narnia made Badiak the first overall draft selection to his Brimhaven Bloodpouncers. Among other selections made were Entrana teammates Fuchsy and Wobble, providing Brimhaven with a slightly diminished version of Entrana's roster heading into their first game. Badiak started at QB and S, leading the team to a 46-52 loss against a team lead by Entrana QB Caleb. Badiak joined Brimhaven in their next game against the Hemenster Hams, featuring Ham, CJH and Sobend. Nick Narnia was the only other team member available, so JJ Dynomite joined Brimhaven from Hemenster for the extent of the game. Badiak once against started at QB, as well as RCB, and compiled a respectable statline en route to a 48-34 victory. National Rugby Championship Season 12 Atletico Kharid Badiak signed a 1-season contract to play for Dench's NRC team Atletic0 Kharid on December 14, 2014, despite no previous experience in the NRC circuit. In his first game with Dench and Spoder Juan, Badiak recorded 3 goals and 10 tackles en route to a 21-6 win over Paco's Crash Island Bandicoots. In Badiak's second game with Kharid, Badiak played exclusively offense alongside Dench and Spoder Juan, as well as later CJH and Dittro. He recorded 2 goals on the game, a big-number win over whatever the hell Samsaurus' team is.